A Master's Mate
by Wing of Darkness
Summary: [Finally Revived w/ an Update!, no changes though] One night, Sasuke found an adorable fox weeping in front of his door and took it as his pet. Then this fox happens to drink a magic potion which can turn animals into human. How will Sasuke react? Will he still treat the 'boy' as his pet or as a...
1. The Fox's Human Version

**Riku: Another story from me and I don't have to explain myself. Ideas just keep coming out my mind and I can't keep myself from writing them. But I think update will be always late. Sorry for that. I'm just a lazy ass who always submit but updates like never…Hehe.**

**Summary: One night, Sasuke found an adorable fox weeping in front of his door and took it as his pet. Then this fox happens to drink a magic potion which can turn animals into human. How will Sasuke react? Will he still treat the '_boy'_ as his pet or as a—let's see. SasuNaru -(as always for me.)-**

**-_Maybe someday I'll write a KibaNaru and will pass my SaiNaru fic._**

**-_If someone also wants a RaitoxL (Lawliet) fic from me…I mean a yaoi fic of Death Note just say it and I will gladly make one. I'm an avid fan of it too. _**

**Title: A Master's Mate**

**Chapter One: The Fox's Human Version title I know. I just can't think of a good one)**

"Sasuke-kun, thanks for helping me in the boutique." A timid girl softly spoke, her pale grayish eyes showing gratitude.

"That's nothing, Hinata-chan. I'll go back tomorrow to help you here again." Sasuke replied while heading towards the door for his exit.

"I hope that won't cause any trouble for you." Hinata said.

"Don't worry…it won't." The raven replied, twisting the knob open.

"But I worry about something." Hinata looked at the floor, unsure if she was going to tell what is bothering her.

"I—I worry about the girls. They're always pushing me to make love potions and I think when they found out that you're helping me, you would be in trouble." A worrying face shrouded Hinata's reflection on the glass table where some potions are piled. Sasuke turned and faced her. He walked towards the counter where Hinata was leaning and tapped her shoulder.

"I'm going to handle that." Sasuke assured her in a whisper and took his leave.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was only four thirty in the afternoon but the sky was already dark. Birds are flying across the mourning clouds and insects are continuously buzzing their sounds. After a few moments, thunders began roaring as lightning began crawling its extending arms freely throughout the open horizon. The rain started pouring onto every house's roof in the village and people were running to protect themselves from catching colds, but Sasuke didn't care. He tilted his head skyward to let the water touch his face and walked home using his normal speed.

Droplets of water trickled down Sasuke's body. The wooden floor became wet and the heater isn't working. Sasuke stripped off his dumped clothes and threw them on a hamper that was leaning beside the washing machine. He went inside the bathroom, opened the faucet of warm water and enjoyed the relaxing feeling that was sliding down his muscled body. He grabbed the soap and gently rubbed it on his skin.

After taking a warm bath, Sasuke clutched a blue clean boxer from his closet. He took a black shirt and instantly wore it on himself, jumping onto his couch. Sasuke searched for the remote and turned on the television for any entertaining shows.

"All crap. Can't they make even a single show that suits my taste?" Sasuke thought and clicked off the device. (Is a television…a machine? Or device?…whatever it is) He slid his back, making himself in a position of laying and slowly closed his eyes to calm his tired senses.

Now it was already evening but it seems that the storm which started since afternoon was never going to give up from pouring heavy drops of rain. The squalls are hitting every corner of the village and trees are swaying dangerously on the either sides of the road. Leaves are rustling wildly as flying trashes were roaming throughout the leaf village. All houses were locked securely and all animals were kept comfortably inside its loving owner.

Sasuke woke up as big branch of tree crashed down his door.

"This storm sure is going until this day ends." Sasuke murmured while scratching the back of his head. He strode towards his refrigerator and checked for some edible food that suits his taste buds.

After scanning, he towed out a canned root beer. He bent down to his down cabinet and grabbed a big pack of potato chips.

"I better get new groceries tomorrow." Sasuke sighed and pulled out a chair from his dining table. He unbolted the tin can of his root beer and cut open the potato chips. (I know it's unusual for Sasuke to eat junk foods. He has no choice though…)

"What's that?" Sasuke asked himself while chewing some chips in his mouth. He stood up from his chair and marched towards his door, pressing his ears on it. There he heard something weeping. He turned the knob and peeked to check what's outside his door.

_**He saw a fox…**_

"Poor fox." Sasuke muttered then knelt down to carry the wet, thick-furred fox inside his house. He grabbed a clean towel and wrapped it all around the small body of the trembling orange-colored creature. (Don't take this literally.)

He threw some wood on his fireplace and placed the fox on his couch near the heat of the fire.

"Its better if you'll sleep with me." Sasuke smiled, carrying the satisfied fox after putting away the bowl of milk he reached on his new pet.

_**The next day….**_

"Hinata-chan, sorry if I went here late." Sasuke apologized after entering the boutique of potions while panting from running.

"It's alright Sasuke-kun." Hinata waved her head and smiled.

"What's that?" She asked, pointing her gawk on the furry thing Sasuke was holding.

"About this thing--Can I bring him inside?" Sasuke asked. Hinata gazed at the animal then grinned.

"Of course. Besides I think your pet can behave well." Hinata spoke as she knelt down to stroke the fluffy head of the fox. The fox then licked her hand lovingly and massaged his head on her smooth skin.

"How cute." Hinata giggled from the tickling fur of the pet.

"Thanks Hinata."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"This day is exhausting." Hinata yawned.

Many are fond of buying potions from her boutique, most when they ask for love potions. Since her boutique introduced a new product, which is the love potion, attentions of many girls were pulled to go to her shop and try one. It didn't fail their expectations and all the results are good. Many had also asked about the secret recipe of the potion but Hinata never permitted them to have so.

"Where did you learn to make potions like that?" Sasuke asked while wiping clean a bottle of potion.

"I learned it from my parents. They passed me all the secrets of our ancestors since I'm the heir of the family." Hinata replied.

"Neji is your cousin, right? Does he know how to make one?" He asked, busy fixing the bottles on their proper places.

"No. He has no interest at this at all." Hinata replied under the counter while she was looking for her medicine inside the under cabinet.

"Found it." Hinata muttered and stood up…but then bumped a dusty bottle of an old kept potion. The bottle fell on the floor, its broken glass parts scattered on the ground as the liquid flowed out.

"Oh my god!" Hinata panicked.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked after running towards the counter.

"I broke an old special potion." Hinata cried.

"I'll clean this up." Sasuke spoke and searched for a mop.

While looking for a mop, Naruto, the fox, marched towards the messed place where Hinata was sitting and carefully picking up the glass pieces.

"Naruto don't." Hinata warned the fox but the creature insisted. He went near the strewn liquid and licked some of it.

"You shouldn't drink it, Naruto." Sasuke carried him out and started cleaning up the mess.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0……………………………………………………………..

"Sorry for the trouble, Sasuke-kun." Hinata bowed then smiled at him.

"It's okay." Sasuke replied and held Naruto onto his arms.

After Hinata closed the door of her shop, she went towards her room and looked for a certain book where all kinds of potions were listed. She fished out the piece of glass she kept from lately and read the tag that was stocked on it.

"**_Diclonius de Animal." _**It read. (lol…I just made that name. I know it's weird but just get rid of it!)

She opened the brownish, thick book then scanned the table of content to look for the potion's name.

"There it is! Page 376." She murmured and flipped the pages until it reached her expecting page number.

"Diclonious de Animal." She read and moved her eyes to the description.

(I'll just summarize what it read……just too lazy to complete it.)

"This lets an animal turn into a human and will be able to speak the language his/her owner does. It will take effect after eight hours and the effect will never be broken." Hinata was surprised.

_**The next day…**_

Sasuke gradually opened his eyes and stirred as he felt another figure close on his side. He sat up on his bed and rubbed his eyes, yawning.

"Oh-My-God." Sasuke's eyes widen. After flipping up the white sheet that was covering him and his pet, a naked boy that was peacefully having his slumber surprised him. The boy has unruly golden hair, a tan skin and some whisker marks on both sides of his smooth cheeks.

The boy who seems to be same age as him moved and made Sasuke shriek in startle. He opened his eyes which revealed bright blue orbs just like the fox possessed and pulled himself up, staring at his dumbfounded owner.

"Who—Who are you?! An—and why are you naked?!" Sasuke pointed his finger at him, trembling. The fox boy then straightened up and grinned.

"I'm master's pet." The boy spoke while smiling at him.

"Pet?" Sasuke said. The boy nodded in a cute way and leaned forward to him.

"I'm hungry, master." The boy purred and rested his arms onto Sasuke's shoulder, massaging his head on his master's cheek. Sasuke blushed by this.

_--Ok...lame ending. I know! Heh...sorry 'bout that._

_**-Ok so I'll stop here first. I know the story is not that unique but I don't know why it just came up my mind. I actually made one like this but vice versa…..and I didn't have the chance to submit because I lost the paper where I wrote it. I know that was dumb and stupid. **_

**_-It seems that you also noticed that the story is not well written. I actually wrote this…I mean finished this when it was one o'clock in the morning. I wanted to submit another story that's why I had this one. I insisted myself to finish this and I think you can obviously tell what part I didn't do so well because of my sleepiness. _**

_**-But though…Hope you like this. (Update will be based on the number of reviewers. If will not get enough…I won't continue and waste my efforts.) Strict isn't it? I know. I have to do this because of my unreasonable laziness. Try to read my other stories too. Hehe… that would be greatly appreciated. --Riku--**_

**_-And by the way…Sasuke named the fox, Naruto. I just didn't expound it so I didn't include that part…gomen. Sorry if I summarized the statement which includes the effect of the potion. I'll just edit this if I have any free time. Ja! _**


	2. Benkyou! Benkyou!

**Riku: Hi to all. Sorry for the long late update. If you know me already…you won't question me about being so lazy. Hehe…**

**Title: A Master's Mate**

**Chapter Two: Benkyou! Benkyou!**

Sasuke cocked his head on the side and sighed before kneeling down to face the grinning boy.

"Naruto…" He started.

"Yes, Master?" The boy excitedly asked.

"Is that how you stand and walk?" Sasuke continued and looked at Naruto's position. The 'boy' was sitting on his folded legs and—whenever he walks, he crawls with his knees and hands, touching the varnished wood floor boards as he moves. Then Sasuke remembered the state of the boy before—

He sighed.

After hearing those words from his master, his perplexed mind reflected on the expression of his tanned face. Seeing this, Sasuke held the boy's hand gently then placed his other hand on the boy's back, supporting him as he helped him in standing up properly.

"Ok, I'll take this week as my break." Sasuke thought.

"This is how you should stand from now on." He instructed and immediately turned away his head when his near, parted lips brushed with Naruto's closed ones. He tried to control the blush that was creeping over his still face and gulped hard, cursing his burning hormones.

xX00000Xx

It took moments before Naruto was able to balance his weight. He didn't have a hard time managing to walk like a normal person too; and eating aptly was the easiest lesson he learned for the whole week Sasuke taught him—the proper etiquette in speaking, sitting, eating ,and appropriate behavior.

"And lastly—" Sasuke spoke. "Call me Sasuke. I don't really like being called as your Master."

The blonde nodded.

xX00000Xx

Sliding his fingers on his sleek, black hair, Sasuke breathed out a sigh of exasperation and satisfaction while slowly closing his tired eyes. Another weight climb onto the navy, cotton couch and silk locks of hair touched Sasuke's pale skin—causing him to open his eyes and stare at Naruto's serene, sleeping face, comfortably laid on his lap. He smiled—

…A very placid but sincere smile.

Then lifting his right hand, he brushed off blonde bangs from the tan boy's forehead and took a closer look on him.

He blushed. His heart pounded on his flat but toned chest. For some reasons, he felt his face drawing nearer and nearer—his lips were eager to catch the other's and when he was about to press them lovingly, a female voice interrupted him and brought him out of his passionate thoughts. He stood up, forgetting that Naruto was sleeping on his lap, and then opened the door after realizing that it was Hinata.

"Hinata, what brings you here?" Sasuke asked, panting.

"I've been worrying about you and Naruto." Hinata replied then walked inside as Sasuke moved aside to let her in.

"Have you been teaching Naruto?" She asked suddenly, looking for Naruto whom she heard was groaning. Sasuke stopped and asked, not very surprised by the question…

"How did you know?"

"I've discovered since last week, that the potion Naruto accidentally drunk has a special ingredient which can turn animals into human—and when you've been gone in my shop, I thought what you are supposed to do. -To teach him." Hinata smiled and directed her eyes to Naruto who was massaging his pained head.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked worriedly after running towards Naruto. He checked the other's male's head for any injury or swelling and hugged him unconsciously in relief.

"I'm sorry. I forgot that you were sleeping on my lap."

"I'm alright Ma—Sasuke." Naruto murmured and blushed, burying his face on his Master's—no—Sasuke's shoulder. He always feels comfortable whenever he snuggles close to him; when he seeks for his warmth and tenderness.

"How sweet." Hinata chuckled then strode towards the tow males.

"Naruto." She called.

Naruto looked up.

"Do you know that Sasuke-kun never worries about anyone but you?" She giggled, waiting for Sasuke's reaction.

For a few seconds—Sasuke broke the hug and gave Hinata a slight glare but shrugging his irritation in an instant.

"Sorry about not helping you for a whole week at the shop." He stated.

Hinata shook her head.

"No. It's fine. You did what I am supposed to tell you last Sunday and since you didn't come, I made a conclusion that you decided to do something—you know." She gave him a light smile.

"By the way. I brought you some groceries." She spoke while putting down four bags of food. Sasuke helped her o the two bags and together they laid it on the dining table.

"I was planning to go to the market today. Sorry for troubling you." Sasuke uttered with a little shyness.

When he and Hinata became close friends, he learned how to accept offers or helps from others. He became considerate to people he didn't care once and his old rude attitude altered too. And as many said—he changed…a lot.

"Actually I was really going to give you these. This is a treat for Naruto and you—being his Master. But I guess now—" She paused and gave a teasing look on Sasuke.

"It seems things are different." She continued and made another topic.

"I have to suggest you something." Hinata began.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, not too interested.

"I think you should bring Naruto to the festival." She glanced at Sasuke.

"It's better if Naruto would be able to meet new people so he could also interact with them and…so he can learn more about his new surroundings."

"What do you think?" Hinata stared at him. Sasuke sat on his dining table's chair and massaged his temple, thinking.

"Don't worry. The festival is still next, next Monday. Naruto would be able to practice what you taught him and I'm sure he'll be totally prepared to meet new people." She persuaded.

"He'll be happy too." She continued, turning to face Naruto who sleeping peacefully on the couch.

"Alright." Sasuke rolled his eyes when Hinata jumped in delight.

"I'll go here before the festival so we could come together." She said while looking at Naruto.

She was blushing.

"He's so cute." Hinata murmured and leaned forward, kissing Naruto's forehead lovingly.

"Ja!" She stood up and went to the door for her exit while Sasuke—

Well…he just stared at her retreating back and later, laid his eyes on Naruto.

**Well guys…that's it for this update. The festival would surely be interesting 'cause someone steals Naruto's first kiss! Oh! who could that be? If you're wondering, then stay tuned on the next chapter. I hope it will be updated shortly. I'm hoping so keep on reading and reviewing! **

**Much love—Riku! **


	3. How to say Thank You

**Riku: Hi minna-san…here's chapter three for all of you! I'm glad you liked the previous chapters and will be interested on the coming ones. I promise…this will be good! Maybe not that much but still...hoping.  
**

**Hai! Hai!**

**Chapter Three: How to say Thank You.**

"Sasuke-kun." Hinata faced Naruto with a smile. "—and Naruto-kun. I'll pick the two of you at eight, okay." She kissed the blonde boy's cheek and grinned wider as she saw the blush that came crawling over his adorable face.

The two boys have been a great help to Hinata. The whole past week had been great too, excluding the times when she introduced Naruto to their friends—Kiba, Neji, Gaara, Lee, Shino, Chouji. From all of them, there had been many adjectives that they used to describe the little blonde—that obviously shows he's the smallest among the group. They said…he's cute, adorable, handsome, and the lean, girly type of his body proclaims that he plays the uke part in a relationship. The lazy, smart ass guy named Shikamaru agreed to them too and missed his trade mark, "Troublesome.", as he laid his small eyes towards the fresh-looking tan boy.

--Never in those times that spark of irritation disappeared inside the small boundaries of the shop. The glares continuously passed onto every male that were trying their best to get the blonde's attention and smile. Whenever someone gets to attract the boy, which seems to be same age as them, he'll be haunted by fists or death glares. It was a competition—as Hinata thought…but for Sasuke, it's different. He securely kept himself in bursting the enormous jealousy he'd been controlling not to have.

For that week, Naruto gained a lot. He was able to widen his thoughts about communicating with other people and even increased his knowledge about many things. Though he knew some things concerning his new world—there's still a big part of innocence in him.

xX00000Xx

"Here. Wear this." Sasuke extended his arm and reached the long, orange-colored clothing to Naruto. The fox boy took it and opened his mouth to ask about the linen.

"A—anou…"

"It's called kimono." Sasuke immediately said, taking his own kimono from the paper bag where he got Naruto's.

Naruto then moved towards the mirror and began analyzing how to wear it. He unfolded the orange linen, spread it wide and took off the clothes he was currently wearing. He peeked on the mirror to look at Sasuke's movements through the other side, following the steps as his master did. He almost successfully wore the kimono on but the ribbon gets him all tangled up. He tried different ways on fixing it—then still, failed. As he was having a hard time, surprisingly, white hands encircled his waist. It took the ribbon that Naruto has been working with and easily tied it properly on the back. Sasuke gave him a light smile. He took Naruto's hand and pulled him, heading to open the door.

"Konbanwa." Hinata greeted.

She was wearing a pink kimono with matching color brown linings, giving her dress a nice contrast. It has also some design of light pink Sakura petals scattered like grain fillings throughout the clothing, adding accent to the hollow flow of the long skirt.

"You look good Hinata." Naruto grinned. The two exchanged surprised looks before Hinata threw her arms to the tan male. It was the first time he said something like that—like a…compliment.

"Oh Naruto! You're so sweet!" Hinata beamed and wrapped her arms around him. She backed away, grabbing Naruto's arm.

"Iko!" Hinata walked out and pulled the blonde with her, humming a common happy song.

xX00000Xx

"Sasuke-kun!!!!!!" A bubble gum-haired girl together with her blonde-haired friend cried from afar. Two wide-inched line of smoke came shattering in front of the raven male and rolled his eyes. The two girls stopped their dash, using their sandaled feet as their break. The thick fog slowly vanished and the two girls cut their breaths after seeing their childhood crush.

"Sasuke-ku…" Their words stopped. Both gazes turned to the male, coughing near on the side of them with Hinata.

"Kawaii…" Sakura and Ino whispered in awe.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he kneeled.

"Na-ru-to?" The two uttered the name by every syllable. They turned back their gawk to Sasuke and then to the blonde. That continued…until Hinata broke their admiration.

"Sakura—Ino. This is Naruto-kun." Hinata nodded to the blonde male, assuring him of something.

"Naruto desu." Naruto grinned then reached his hand towards the two girls.

"Kawaii!!! Kawaii!!!" Ino squealed after flinging her two arms widely around the new-introduced male while Sakura tried her best to pull her away.

"He—hey! He can't breathe!" She shouted then used her full strength in hauling away her blonde friend. Ino fell on her butt (sorry if it's not the appropriate word) and groaned with the pain. She stood up, massaging her back gently and managed to glare at Sakura.

"Ummm…hi! Watashi no namae wa Sakura desu. Hajime Mashimasu!" Sakura held the male's hand while speaking. Hinata's eyes widen and a spark of jealousy glimmered on her eyes. She pulled off Sakura's hand from Naruto then tangled it on her own.

"It's Naruto's first time in our festival so—her ogle deepened--why don't you let us go and grab some snacks." Hinata smiled, threatening the two girls with her blistering eyes. She immediately walked away from the stoned girls and waited for Sasuke to follow.

xX00000Xx

Naruto made his way opposite from where Hinata and Sasuke had gone when a good aroma of strawberry crepe being baked over a preheated buttered pan caught his attention. He followed the direction of its whiff and stopped in front of a pastries food stall. He stared hungrily at the baked variety of desserts, and searched for the one which attracted his taste.

"Do you like that?" A voice asked from behind him. He turned and nodded cutely.

"Give me two of your creamed strawberry crepes." The raven male reached one thousand yen and grabbed the two desserts, giving the other one to Naruto.

"Are you alone?" The raven asked as they walked past different stalls; his short hair shining by the lighted lamps hanging over a long string that was connected to a temple.

"No." Naruto replied while enjoying the sweet taste of the food.

"Where are they?"

By this question Naruto stopped his face. He looked around for the two familiar faces he was with lately and paled.

"I…don't know." He murmured, still scanning every person that was walking their way. The raven inwardly smirked.

"I'll accompany you first and if by chance we might meet them. Let's not waste the time." He tangled pale thin fingers over the other's tan ones and pulled him over his side.

xX000000Xx

"So what's your name?" Midnight orbs stared intensely at the blonde not younger from him.

"Naruto…" Naruto replied, gazing sparkling blue eyes towards the white-sprinkled deep marine sky glancing down at them.

"I'm Sai." Sai smiled at the other male and saw the blonde blush as their bodies kept a close contact.

The night was already cold. The wind breezes are slowly swinging towards the crowd, doing different kinds of game the festival has provided.

Pale hands wrapped Naruto's shivering body. Warm came and a feeling of comfort hugged him, securing him from coldness. They stayed in that position for minutes until snow began pouring above their heads.

"Is this yuki?" Naruto murmured as he poked out his head from Sai's chest.

"Yes." Sai looked up and smiled.

"Sasuke and Hinata might be worrying about me now." Naruto faced Sai's unsurprised expression.

"So they are your company." Sai half-laughed.

"Thank you for your friendship." The blonde smiled and stood up but was dragged down on the bench again.

"That's it?" Sai raised his brow, pouting.

"Why? It's what Sasuke taught me how to say my appreciation to people." Naruto spoke in confusion.

I'll teach you the proper way to say thank you." Sai pulled the blonde, sliding his right hand on the other boy's back and putting his left under Naruto's chin. He drew his lips near Naruto's and brushed it with a whisper,

"This is how you should do it…" The breath tickled the blonde's delicate lips but then was locked by the raven male's soft ones. The kiss lasted for minutes but no detail occurred in their close contact. It was good although Naruto has no idea what it was.

When the kiss was broken, the two males stared at each other's blushing faces then Sai smiled. He stood up from the wooden bench and offered his hand. The blonde took it with a smile then together they made their way through the people.

**So what do you all think about this chapter? I know it so long for me to update and it seems that I wasn't able to write it nicely. I was lazy and not in the mood but I have to update so that you wouldn't think that I already died. Lol! Just kidding…**

**Hope you still like it!**

**Thank you for giving reviews and reading this!!! **


	4. The First Cry

**Riku: Hi everyone…at last, I will update this story. But do not expect much from it because, I'm still not in the best mood to write…though, I will still try to make it pretty. (grins)**

**Summary: One night, Sasuke found an adorable fox weeping in front of his door and took it as his pet. Then this fox happens to drink a magic potion which can turn animals into human. How will Sasuke react? Will he still treat the '**_**boy'**_** as his pet or as a—let's see. SasuNaru -(as always for me.)-**

**By the way!!!…there's additional information that I should add on chapter three! Hehe…forgot about it…(JUST READ IT ON MY NOTE BELOW THE STORY)**

**Title: A Master's Mate**

"Oh Naruto-kun, we've been so worried about you!" Hinata said breathlessly before taking hold of the blonde boy's shoulder and hugging him.

"Daijobu Hinata." Naruto smiled and saw the unpredictable expression reflecting on his master's—I mean—Sasuke's face. He was frowning at someone but there was also relief that can be seen through his features. As Naruto had the chance to get out of Hinata's seizing arms, he reached for the pale raven's hand which surprisingly got more of Sasuke's attention.

He was the one who accompanied me while I was lost." Naruto grinned, his cheeks were slightly blushing.

"Thank you very much, Sai. I think we owe you." Hinata tried to sound sincere but then her fake facial expression made her fail. Actually, she was jealous—not only that she was supposed to be with Naruto longer…(that was snatched away)—but also because her beloved fox boy crush was holding the arrogant raven too tight, too close, and too happy for being with him for a matter of, approximately, two hours! More, her jealousy was aggravated when Sai spoke,

"No. It's nothing. The truth is I really enjoyed his company. In fact, we had so much fun."

Two black set of orbs met and a line of glimmering spark traveled across them as if they were battling with lightning and thunder glares. Sasuke's blood boiled up when Naruto touched Sai's lips with his.

"N—Na—Naruto-kun?!" Hinata's eyes widened while staring at her crush and considered 'rival'.

"_What's the meaning of this? This can't be happening!" _Hinata spoke to herself and caught her swaying head.

"_Naruto…Naruto is kissing Sai?!"_

Finally, Naruto pulled out his lips from the other

"Domo Arigato!" He smiled again, waving as he walked to the side of Sasuke—who was totally and very well…pissed.

**Chapter Four: The First Cry**

Sasuke tapped his fingers wildly over his costly wooden desk inside his big room. He was shocked (but not literally) and obviously in rage about what happened last night at the festival. It was totally aggravating—the fact that he wasn't the one who was able to get Naruto's first kiss, much less who was the one to receive it like what Sai had that very time! Sasuke rubbed his temples hard for he can't stop the throbbing nerve that was going to explode under his smooth, pale forehead. Naruto was in his room; still dreaming in his 'very' peaceful slumber while Sasuke, on the worst hand, wasn't able to have a single second of sleep and so one dark bag beneath his eyes was formed. He doesn't only looked 'out-of-sleep' but also, he looked stressed. (It wasn't an overreaction)

He stood up, finally deciding to take a nice and 'cold' bath. Having cold water slid down your body may help lessen the boiling of your blood, as Sasuke had thought. He stripped off his night clothes and hanged it on the bar beside the shower division. He opened the shower…but then clicked on the blue button so that the water will remain to its normal temperature. He raised his head skywards and met the chilly water with his relaxing face.

An image of yesterday's event flashed in his mind and Sasuke opened his eyes.

"Crap…" He murmured but then continued washing his face with the smooth flowing water. It felt good indeed, though it can only erase some detail out of his memory.

…

Naruto sat up his bed and rubbed his eyes softly to clear his vision. He rolled out f bed and went out to find for Sasuke. He headed for the kitchen as he smelled some delicious pancakes being butter-fried in the pan.

"Sasuke!" He cried joyfully and run up to hug his 'master'.

The affectionate touch made Sasuke blush but he held it back and tried to mutter something 'cold'.

"Cut it." He demanded and Naruto suddenly loosed his hold on Sasuke. He stared at the raven with little hurt and confused eyes.

"Did I do something bad?" Naruto frowned and looked down.

Sasuke felt a little guilty from the unexpected 'harshness' he pulled out on his tone, but tried to keep any act which can be too much affectionate at any rate.

"Just go to the table." He sounded calm and immediately proceeded to what he was cooking. Naruto obeyed him and headed towards the table and pulled one of the chairs to sit. He was silent and quite still.

"Here." Sasuke said after a few moments while laying the plate of pancakes designed with strawberries and kiwi with caramel syrup that flowed down from the mountain of 'pastry'. (the pancake)

Naruto smiled but then it faded when he failed to feel the usual attitude of his 'master'.

"I'm not hungry." Naruto stood up, his aura was gloomy.

Sasuke only raised his brow.

Naruto waited for his words.

Nothing came.

Then Naruto looked up, his eyes were slightly red and watery. This atmosphere is making him….making him feel what exactly? He continued to think…but all he could feel was hurt. –An unusual emotion that came to him, but not the 'first' thing he knew.

"Are you mad at me?" He lightly cried.

Sasuke's eyes widen.

"_Is Naruto crying?" _He thought and then he knocked his head in his mind. _"Of course he is!!! It's obvious!"_ --Now the guilt that Sasuke felt lately, grew.

He stood up and held both of Naruto's arms.

"I'm sorry. I was just…I was—I wasn't able to sleep yesterday and I just feel tired." It was true that he wasn't able to sleep but then, it was a lie for it wasn't the real reason behind his current attitude. He was just trying to hide the jealousy he was feeling.

Naruto's tears fell.

"You're lying." Naruto uttered.

"_What did he say?...I am lying?" _ Sasuke was confused. Since when did Naruto learn to think of things like that?...And since when did he learn to differ Sasuke's sincere face or lying expression?

Sasuke decided.

"Okay. I didn't li—" His words ended as Naruto's lips pounded on his 'supposedly' moving mouth.

A few moments passed, Naruto broke the kiss and buried his face on Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke gazed down.

Naruto looked up again. (Their eyes met.)

"Are you feeling better?" Naruto asked shyly.

Sasuke blushed. _"What is he doing?" _His mind fought to find the answer.

"When did you learn to kiss someone?" Sasuke spoke unexpectedly. He was trying not to ask about it but then…things are confusing him the first time.

"What is a kiss?" --Was the reply he got.

"_Oh…so he doesn't even know what is a kiss and yet he did it already twice!" _

"A kiss is what YOU just did to me." Sasuke rolled his eyes, though it felt good.

"It's cute." Naruto smiled as he can feel the returning attitude of Sasuke.

"CUTE?!"

"Sai taught me that. Just yesterday…" Naruto trailed off as Sasuke turned all red and his aura became deadly and blazing.

"_What did I do again?"_ Naruto thought as he gulped.

**Owari for the forth chapter!!!!! I know I know….the chapter update is not what you are expecting. Please do wait with the 'cute' scenes. –I'm still getting on with the plot sequence and the 'climax-es' should be on chapters like…six or maybe the NEXT chapter!!!! Wait until Naruto's innocence change. **

**SUBMIT YOUR REVIEW OKAY!!!! AND PLEASE DO VISIT MY PROFILE TO VOTE ON MY POLL.. I NEED RESULTS. **


	5. Confusion

**Riku: Hi everyone…I'm glad I checked the poll I made and I saw that this story gained the most number of votes…not too many though. Well so as you wanted me to update this among the other stories, I'm going to update this now! I'm also writing the next chapter so I guess I will be able to update soon, maybe next week—Wednesday! Woohoo! I'm so excited! Here is the FIFTH chapter everyone! Hope you like it…though it's a short update.**

**Summary: One night, Sasuke found an adorable fox weeping in front of his door and took it as his pet. Then this fox happens to drink a magic potion which can turn animals into human. How will Sasuke react? Will he still treat the '**_**boy'**_** as his pet or as a—let's see. SasuNaru -(as always for me.)-**

**Chapter Five: Confusion**

Sasuke's body shook terribly. His eyes closed shut, a vein twitching under each side of his smooth temples, and the spikes of his hair swayed dangerously wild because of the devilish aura flaming at his back. Sasuke clenched his fists and stood up.

"Sai…how dare you!" He growled. 

When Sasuke was going to take his first step towards the main door, Naruto encircled his arms around Sasuke's chest; gripping his shirt as he buried his face over his "master's" suddenly still shoulder.

"Sasuke…don't." By this, Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Onegai. I don't like seeing you angry—" Naruto stopped as Sasuke turned to face him, his expression was baffled. 

"I…don't want you seeing angry to—me…" The last word came vaguely out of Naruto's mouth, his eyes were downcast. Sasuke calmed down a bit and laid his hands on the smaller male's shoulders. Then, sighing, he left his house and the blonde without uttering a single word.

For a few moments after Sasuke left, Naruto felt his body painstakingly heat up and as something inside him started to burn, his eyes narrowed ; sweat trickled down his temples which felt like iced up pricks on his skin. His body began shivering. The heat increased further and it caused his legs to weaken. He fell on the floor and curled, clutching his shirt tightly, too tight that it was going to tear. He looked too disheveled. 

"Sasu…su…Sasu…k—ke…" Naruto reached his hand out to nowhere.

xXOOOXx

"Hinata…I'm confused." Sasuke started while drumming his pale slender fingers anxiously on the wooden counter of Hinata's enchanted store. He dug his hand under those silky black locks, flipping them elegantly as he brushed his fingers away.

"Of what?" Hinata replied after placing two bottles of new-mixed love potion. It was made by a new type of ingredients and improvised formula so its cabinet was secluded from other ordinary potions.

"Naur—"

"Naruto? What about him…did Sai already got any punch from you or whatever? That Sai…I'm really pissed at him! Why does he always act so cool? And that—that fake smile plastered on his creepy face. How I want to rip it off of him or even better shred him to pieces and burn it until it turns to ashes! And then I'll let the dirtiest and nastiest sewerage consume it!" Finally she breathed and composed herself. 

"What about Naruto?" The raven only stared at her.

"Uhh…Sasuke?" Hinata waved her hands in front of Sasuke's air-blown face. He blinked.

"Naruto has been showing unusual behavior these past few days." Sasuke finally muttered.

"Unusual behavior?" Hinata sat in front of him, lucky he was that her store was closed and locked.

"He became moresweet." Hinata's right brow rose involuntarily.

"Huh? That's it? 'Animals' are _normally_ sweet you know." Hinata shrugged.

"And…and he almost kissed me twice today." A gloomy atmosphere immediately augmented and a dark aura reached Sasuke's skin. Surprisingly, he found Hinata sulking at the corner of her store, between two wooden cabinets of her self-made concoctions. Her usually gentle voice went wicked as she chanted repeatedly,

"Kissed…almost…twice…HE…kissed…you…almost…twice…kissed…twice…kissed…twice…" Hinata continued while wildly beating a voodoo doll with a thick sharpened spine spontaneously, mercilessly, and too dangerously. A killing intent roamed.

"Not only that. It's like he had been having dreams of his own. Do animals have the ability to dream?" Hinata's gentle self came back in an instant.

"He's having dreams, you say?" She rubbed her chin and looked up to think.

"It cold be natural, I guess since he is now a human like us." Sasuke took the point. 

Naruto was not an animal or some kind of pet anymore. He was now human, a person like them or any other else.

"You may be right." Sasuke sighed.

He stood up.

"I'm going."

"To kill Sai?" Hinata smiled.

"What?" "I can't." Sasuke approached the door.

"What do you mean you can't?" The ash-eyed girl gestured her hands dramatically, thinking of creative ways of killing Sai in a puff of her treacherous imagination.

"Naruto pleaded me not to." With that, Sasuke left.

Hinata melted down to the floor.

"Wait…did he say Naruto pleaded? Is that included in his former instincts?" Hinata thought.

…

Sasuke entered his house. It was already eight o'clock in the evening and so he decided to make dinner to make up for the outrage he showed lately. He also noticed, as he went to his kitchen, that the food he left for Naruto's wasn't moved or rather ignored lying on the middle of the dining table. All throughout of his cooking, the whole surrounding was quiet and undisturbed. Not even a sound of a fly can be heard. When Sasuke finished cooking, that's the only time he realized that the blonde male was not around. 

He slapped his palm on his forehead and rolled his eyes from his insensitivity.

The blonde wasn't around—So that is why the place came back to being deadly silent. 

Sasuke checked all the rooms before checking on his own room—for that was the least he would expect to find Naruto. Why does he think that?...Well I don't know. (hehehe…)

He turned on the lights, striding towards his bed. //He didn't immediately noticed that his lampshade was left open//

"Shit…where is he?" Sasuke mumbled.

When he turned to the direction of the window, he saw his lampshade open—a white small paper was inserted under its metallic stand. He bent down slightly and snatched it.

**I'LL BE BACK—NARUTO**

It read.

"So he left…without even asking for permission." The skin between his eyebrows crumpled. He headed for his door while massaging his temples with his fingers.

"Since when did he learn to—" Sasuke stopped walking, he was now at the hallway to the kitchen. 

His eyes widen.

"What—the…"

**Owari! For the fifth chapter!...**

**BOOHOO! A short update eh? I know…I know. It was meant to be like that. Wait for the next chapter…WEDNESDAY…next week!**

**PLEASE PROCEED TO THE ****SUBMIT REVIEW**** BUTTON! THANKS EVERYONE!**


	6. Loneliness

Riku: Hi everyone, as you can see my account has been having problems and it was kind of affecting my story updates that's wh

**Riku: Hi everyone, as you can see (or even not) my account has been having problems and it was kind of affecting my story updates that's why some of you, where I am on their 'story alerts', you have received double updates about my story's progress and set on different dates. Sorry for the troubles.**

**Summary: ****One night, Sasuke found an adorable fox weeping in front of his door and took it as his pet. Then this fox happens to drink a magic potion which can turn animals into human. How will Sasuke react? Will he still treat the '**_**boy'**_** as his pet or as a—let's see. SasuNaru -(as always for me.)-**

**Title: A Master's Mate**

**Chapter Six: Loneliness**

Naruto was sitting on one of the tree's sturdy branches. The location overlooked the calm and tranquil ocean. Its small waves sounded like tickling whispers. The cool breeze of the night hugged Naruto's body, enveloping him inside its tender touch. Goose bumps rose on his skin, making him slightly shiver by the swallowing hollow arms of the wind. Naruto was just sitting there like a cat contended on his open den and waiting for the next day to arrive. His knees were close to his chest and his head was buried between his two folded legs. He wasn't sleeping though his eyes were closed and his face mirrored tiredness.

Naruto entered the house silently; moving like a ghost as he barely touched the floor when he walked towards the dark hallway headed for the rooms. Instead of going to his own room, he visited Sasuke's. Before he could touch the golden knob, a voice greeted him from behind.

He could feel Sasuke's breath warm his neck.

"Where have you been?" Sasuke asked in a cold but gentle tone.

Naruto faced him.

"I was bored so…so I decided to go for a little stroll somewhere." The blonde answered, his eyes traveled down while he spoke with little nervousness. Then a pleasant hand stroked his cheek soothingly. He tilted his head up and received a tender kiss on his forehead.

"Go to sleep." Sasuke murmured before entering his room.

Naruto only stared at the closing door.

xXOOOXx

"Why are you staying at my shop? It's too odd for someone like you who easily gets bored." Hinata whispered as she attended to pack the items and potions that her customer brought to the counter. Sasuke was currently hiding on the corner of Hinata's counter so that he won't be seen by one his fan girls like the one who was currently buying Hinata's new product. It was hard to move on his position.

Once Sasuke heard the girl giggled and muttered a 'Thank you.' To Hinata before the door's closing sound, he straightened up from his hard curled position and went to immediately lock the front door.

"What are you doing? My store isn't closing yet." Hinata gestured her hands while she muttered her last word with a melody.

"It'll be safer from now on." Sasuke sighed, ignoring his friend and sat on the chair by the side of her counter.

"What?" The raven raised his brow.

"What do you mean what? I'm not a superbly rich kid like 'you' and I need to continue this shop because of my parents' wish. I can't just close my shop when I have just opened it!" Hinata breathed after speaking straight without a stop.

"Hn. It won't hurt if I pay for it today." Sasuke dug for his wallet inside his back pocket.

"Huh?" Hinata eyes her friend. "I don't need your money. It would be an insult to our family."

"Ah yeah. Neji's pride would lose. So you'll let me rent it for free?"

Sasuke sounded like the coolest business on Earth and his vast confidence irritated the ash-eyed girl.

"What the—that's not what I'm trying to point out." Hinata slapped Sasuke's hand playfully and shoved back the wallet down to the raven's pocket.

"Fine. I'll close my store just for today. Besides I still need to study about the potion that turned Naruto into human."—This got Sasuke's attention.

"I thought you were done getting information about it." He followed Hinata inside the room connected to the store. It was a study room that led to the famous and huge Hyuuga residence. –Probably the second to the Uchiha estate.

"Hinata…why is the Uchiha here?" Neji's deep but sexy voice greeted the two individuals. His eyes were probing for someone at the back of Sasuke. When his eyes failed to see the one he wanted, his brows creased.

"Naruto is not with me." Sasuke spoke. The Hyuuga immediately looked at him, moving only his eyes before walking past them.

"Hm." Sasuke heard Neji.

"Oh…I can't believe Neji-niisan likes Naruto too! Well…no wonder about that. Naruto-kin is really cute." Hinata smiled while searching for the right book she needed from one of the shelves that surrounded the whole room like a wall.

"Gotcha!" She grinned and pulled out the old book carefully, jumping off the ladder after grabbing it to her chest.

"Here it is!"

"I thought you were already studying it." Sasuke remarked.

Hinata puffed her cheeks.

"Heheh…I was just about to study it. Since you insisted to close my store for now, I might probably be able to convert and translate the other information about the potion Naruto accidentally drank."

"You said that you have studied the whole information about that thing before."

Hinata huffed b the raven's mocking reminder but then continued to control herself.

"I hate translating things that's why I didn't mind about it."

Suddenly, in a flash of second, Sasuke felt something he didn't expect to come.

xXOOOXx

"Are you sure you were able to smell his chakra?" A guy with white, wild-spiky hair inquired his companion. They were jumping from tree to tree; both of their speeds were immeasurable as their figures only resembled flashes of vanishing wind behind those soaring woods.

"Yeah."

"Yesterday in the last town we visited, I immediately reached his chakra location." The other one stated in anxiousness.

He was so desperate to find the place where he felt the presence of power.

"But the town we're heading for is opposite from where we lost him."

It's been three days since they've received the Hokage's command to begin searching, and now after knowing the exact town where the person they were looking for was recently staying—the bricked and wide gate of the fire village greeted their eyes from afar.

The man smiled.

"We're here to bring you back." He murmured as they got nearer to the wide gate of the village.

* * *

Naruto's head jerked up.

"He walked towards the sink of the bathroom and twisted the silver faucet to gather the flowing water onto his two palms. He splashed the fresh liquid to his face and waited for his features to relax. He leaned his hands to each of the sink's sides, faced the mirror and stared at the curious face reflecting through it.

"Sasuke…Sasuke I—" Naruto looked down blushing. He covered his mouth with his right hand.

"Why do I feel like this?" His eyes widened in confusion.

He was experiencing an unusual feeling, a feeling he can't recognize or determine.—an emotion he can't handle.

"Why do I fell so…so…lonely…" He wrapped his hands around himself as if seeking for another presence's warmth and touch. His body melted slowly and knelt down gradually towards the cool floor of the bathroom.

"Why do I feel so lonely—without you…" He breathed.

He was feeling a great need of warmth--Sasuke's touch against his longing body.

For a brief moment, all stilled around him.

**Owari for the sixth chapter!!**

**Did my readers like it? Or now you're saying…"I'm confused" else, "Does this story have connection with ninjas?" **

**Yeah yeah…this has something about ninjas…so find it out on the next chapter!! Hope you find it fine. I'll try to update soon. Just try…I'm not promising anything. But I think I will since this story is going to end up soon too! Awww….how sad right? Hhehe….I'll try to prolong it a bit maybe TRY to give an additional chapter before I end. I'll just TRY again. **

**PLEASE PROCEED TO THE ****SUBMIT REVIEW**** BUTTON!! THANKS EVERYONE!! **


	7. Retrieve

**Riku: Hi everyone. It's been so long since I have last visited my previous stories for SasuNaru pairing. It's literally been five years? And I am terribly sorry for seeming to abandon them. I may have had a loss of interest in this pairing as I got pissed with how the story [of Naruto] has been going…but then, at second thought, it would be so cruel as to keep everything hanging. So slowly I'll try updating my SasuNaru stories again until it is finished properly.**

**Summary: One night, Sasuke found an adorable fox weeping in front of his door and took it as his pet. Then this fox happens to drink a magic potion that can turn animals into human. How will Sasuke react? Will he still treat the '**_**boy'**_** as his pet or as a—let's see. SasuNaru **

**Title: A Master's Mate**

**Chapter Seven: Retrieve**

It was heavy. Like the ceiling was coming down on him with a ton of unexplainable weight. He felt his surroundings crumbling into several pieces of spells—enchantments that attack the very depths of his mind. The sudden sensation was a series of confusing images. And he can't get past the intuition that he had already gone through this; an experience he would never want to participate in once again.

_Why?_

_Why does this feel familiar?_

This was beyond any knowledge and information his master, Sasuke, had exposed him to. This was different. Yet, the difference was enough to make his mind work on its own and provide him the detail he needed to be aware of.

There were whispers finally emerging from the background. The hurricane he thought was engulfing him in, was actually a barricade to contain him within the spell.

_But how can this be?_

He sure could tell that this was way different than what Hinata had shown him before while she was performing a small magic of her own. This was complicated. He could hear chanting…

_Wait._

There were two voices.

Opening his lips to try and cancel the enchantment ritual, he found out he couldn't as an invisible sutra band had already been wrapped around his whole form. His body has long fallen into a paralyzing trap.

"Sleep." Naruto heard within a millimeter distance from his ear and the heaviness he was carrying earlier severed with the uncontrollable urge to fall into slumber.

The silver-haired ninja gently caught the sleeping figure and signaled for his companion to hand him the coat supposed to be wrapped around the unconscious boy.

"It will be two days max until we reach back to our village. We'd have to renew the binding spell at dawn of the next day."

"Understood." The other ninja responded.

Suddenly, a flash of concern flickered in his eyes. He noticed a presence of another chakra about a few kilometers away from their current location. The flow of power was very well hidden. The wave level reaching them was weak but the person who owns it might just be feigning.

The two ninjas glanced at each other in understanding.

"This mission has carried on for too long. Let's go back."

With an exchange of nods, the two disappeared in a fog of smoke, leaving behind whatever they might have to face when the owner of the chakra finds their own.

Truly, their mission had prolonged beyond how long they had predicted it to go through.

…

"_A potion that could cancel out an effect of a powerful spell." Both Hinata and Sasuke repeated as they read along the highlighted words in big, bold, black letters. So obvious enough that this might be the first line or the "only" line you would be interested to read among several others under the title 'Diclonious de Animal'._

"_This is odd but somehow, I feel anxious as to why this had to be so daringly bold compared to its other properties." Hinata murmured and thought deeply what it could possibly indicate other than its very meaning._

"_So where exactly did you find the meaning—'This potion has the ability to turn animals into humans' like forever." Sasuke wasn't exactly mocking Hinata by the way his tone sounded, but the ash-eyed girl was insulted all the same._

"_Well, of course it __**is **__the 'literal' meaning of the potion's title. I have the right to assume that what it can do will be exactly what the title have mentioned." Hinata sighed. "But even so, you have a point. I had been too lazy to check it up on this book. Never really felt the urge to discover its other benefits or whatnots."_

"_So do we have to read the rest of the page?" The raven gestured at the innumerable lines the page has to offer._

"_Not everything. Just this." Hinata pointed her finger on the words inside the enclosed brackets after the line they have read._

…

It wasn't like Sasuke has ever felt before.

This anxiousness.

This desperation.

He didn't have time apologizing to Hinata for bolting out of her shop in the state he was currently in. Many customers, who had lined up in front of the 'suddenly' closed potion shop, were shocked to see the man they've been looking forward to meet exit the premises.

Was he angry?

No. No…no…

He was afraid.

Wait…

_Afraid?_

_Why would he be afraid?_

Sasuke stopped in his tracks as realization took in.

This. Can't. Be.

With a glare at the distance he was seeing with his eyes as he looked forward, he was gone from where he was standing in a millisecond of speed.

He had to get back to his house.

Naruto should be there.

If not, he would start planning what to do at once.

…

"The chakra I've detected earlier seemed to have discovered ours."

The hiding chakra they have felt the day they've retrieved the 'vessel' have precipitously increased in an alarming level. The two ninjas were already halfway towards the boundary of their village and it has only been three hours since they've stopped to rest and renew the binding spell.

"We can't take this threat lightly. Resting is now out of our options."

"Until we've reached at least a kilometer distance from our gates, that's the only time we can contact our comrades to activate the barrier of our village."

Kneeling down in front of the boy sleeping in the grasp of the sutra band, they performed the ritual once again in precise movements and chants. The power this technique would emanate will give out their exact location, but the time was getting critical by the second. Threats are currently considered as a minor concern. For if the 'vessel' wakes up to find he has been captured, things will turn into a much more complicated meaning of danger.

**xXOOOXx**

**So hi once again! I'm sorry if the story suddenly got baffling. I've actually forgotten my original plans for this story but after I've reread things, I had a clue how to end the plot. I'm sorry if the cute-ness has gone and it became serious. Also, I'm sorry if it seemed rushed….maybe it was rushed when I wrote this years ago…or that I wasn't that 'trained' to write yet. I'm not saying I got better and I never had a beta…so yeah. I hope that explains my way of writing. **

**About the update for this, if you're still interested, please do submit a review. I'm currently getting inspired from the doujins of Yoshino Miri that's why I had reason enough to re-check my stories. Hope you like it! Thanks in advance for staying tune and reading!**

**P.S. I think I can write more rants than the actual story. Sorry. .!**


End file.
